


Hate

by stolendinosaur



Series: WinterHawk Week 2015 [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Winterhawk Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 22:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4853477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stolendinosaur/pseuds/stolendinosaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WinterHawk week day 2 - Hate at first sight (that develops into love)</p>
<p>Clint hates Bucky, until he doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hate

WinterHawk week day 2- Hate at first sight (that develops into love)

He is ugly crying on the floor of the communal kitchen. Head in his hands and sobbing is how Bucky finds him the first time they meet. It’s his second panic attack this week and now he’s convinced that Loki is once again messing with his head. One moment he was trying to decide whether he wanted apple juice or orange juice to his breakfast and now he was sobbing and he just couldn’t stop. Barnes just stares at him and when Clint finally notices him, he looks up with pleading eyes, Barnes turns around and leaves him there on the floor. 

Natasha finds him forty minutes later and it takes him another half hour to calm down. 

He hates Bucky, no Barnes, he hates Barnes. He would at least have thought that considering Barnes own experiences with panic attacks that he would at least have done something to help Clint, but no. Instead he left him alone and now Clint hates him.

After that they barely speak to each other and after three failed missions together they aren’t allowed together in the field anymore. Clint is trying his hardest not to put an arrow in Barnes when he shoots one out of the sky and then takes out one of his marks. He complains on the ride home until Natasha tells him to shut the hell up. He does, but he still hates Barnes. 

Clint is once again in the kitchen when Barnes walks in. This time though, he’s not a sobbing mess and Barnes doesn’t leave. No, he seats himself in one of the chairs opposite Clint and signs an “I’m sorry.” with a regretful look to his eyes. Slowly Clint reaches for his hearing aids and puts them in.

“For what?” he asks and Barnes shrugs. 

“For leaving you alone, it was an asshole thing to do and I’m sorry.” Clint nods and when Barnes leaves, Clint hates him a little less.

That night when Clint lies in bed, not being able to close his eyes without hearing “You have heart.” He lies there for another hour, now with his mind on Barnes. Can he sleep? How can he live with himself after everything he’s done? Does it ever get better? Because if it does, Clint hasn’t seen any of that part yet. 

“Hey FRIDAY, is Barnes sleeping?” he can’t help but ask.

“Yes Agent Barton, Sergeant Barnes just fell asleep.” and there is something about Bucky Barnes being able to sleep that lulls Clint into his own.

Clint gets sent off to a mission in Italy the next day. It was supposed to be an easy in-and-out job but of course HYDRA just has to show up and mess things up. He gets the job done but ends up in a hospital bed for a week with three broken ribs, one broken finger and a concussion. Natasha is the first, and to be honest the only one Clint expects, to visit. She gives him a disapproving look. For once he sleeps good, no he sleeps great, with the nurses giving him all the good stuff. It’s a nice change and Clint hasn’t felt this rested in a long time. 

Kate visits too, Lucky in tow. The dog licks his face until one of the bandaids falls off.  
“Katie!” Clint exclaims and she gives him a kiss on the cheek before settling in the chair by his bed. Kate too has been away on a mission. She mentions something about “incompetent AIM scientists” then leaves it at that. Clint doesn’t pry. 

Once he’s out of the hospital and back at the tower, the first thing Clint attempts to do on his own is make himself some coffee. Just when he’s about to pour the beverage into his Hawkeye merchandise cup he loses grip of the handle and drops the can on the floor with a loud crash.

“Aw, coffee, no.” he complains whilst looking over the mess he made.

“You’re a disaster Barton.”

The voice belongs to none other than Bucky Barnes and Clint is so startled that he jumps and slips on the floor splattered with coffee. Great. Now his ass hurts too. He sends a glare in Barnes’ way but it doesn’t last long before he laughs at his own stupidity. Clint’s laughter makes Barnes smile and Clint finds himself loving the sight of Bucky smiling.

One night when Clint yet again can’t fall asleep he makes his way up to the roof. The city is, for once, quiet and Clint is enjoying every second of his time there. Suddenly a familiar metal arm makes its way into Clint’s sight and soon Barnes is sitting beside him. Clint doesn’t know what higher power made him move his hand to rest atop Bucky’s metal one, but he does, and he catches himself thinking that he could get used to this. Neither does Clint know when he went from wanting nothing to do with his fellow sniper to wanting everything to do with him. But Clint leaves that question for another day and when Bucky slips his fingers through Clint’s, he decides that he most definitely could get used to loving him.


End file.
